


Swearing Fealty

by wolfbarrier



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Josephine Montilyet, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transgender Inquisitor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbarrier/pseuds/wolfbarrier
Summary: Adahlen Lavellan never really imagined being Inquisitor would lead to this. But at this point, he wasn't really complaining. He was just lucky to have a mistress like Josephine.





	1. Where Arguments Lead To (Cassandra) (Face-sitting)

**Author's Note:**

> This series is my first published on ao3. I can never find the porn I really want to see. So I figured I'd write it myself and publish it because why not, haha. None of these characters belong to me, but I hope you all enjoy.

Cassandra had always had a dominating personality, but he didn’t expect her to go this far. And while his head was buried between her thighs, he wasn’t exactly complaining. But he wasn’t sure how it began. They had been talking, they disagreed on something, and now he was on his back, licking furiously as she moved her dripping cunt against his mouth.

“Blessed are the peacekeepers.” She hissed under her breath, “Champions of the just…” As she panted, he grasped weakly at her tunic and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, grinding hard against his tongue. Tucking his hands under her thighs, he pushed up slightly and gained the leverage he needed to shove his tongue inside of her. Grunting, she let out a string of Nevaran and began to bounce on his face, forcing him to tongue fuck her hole.

There had been a few instances of things like this. His heart belonged to Josephine, but she seemed enthusiastic about sharing him with others. And while she may have been an innocent in love as Leliana claimed, she was a controlling mistress in bed. She preferred that he be fucked in front of her and with permission, but things like this weren’t deal-breakers. He just knew he would be punished horribly when he got back. And as Cassandra bounced faster, it only fueled his theory that she would convince the others to jump him. Josie always seemed to know when these things happened.

Cassandra reached down to rub furiously at her clit and he knew she was close. He could feel her tighten on his tongue and her grunts grew higher in octaves. And suddenly, she let out a long, breathy moan and pressed hard against his mouth. And, the slut that he was, tried to drink as much as her arousal as possible before she got up on slightly wobbly legs. She didn’t look as she began to shakily put her armor back on.

“Cassandra, are you alright?” He had propped himself up on one elbow and she finally turned to him, her face a dusty pink.

“I am quite alright. I apologize for… jumping you like that. If it makes you feel any better, I had your mistress’ permission first.” He let out a laugh.

“Oh good. I shouldn’t be too punished then.” Now she laughed and looked over at the opening of the tent,

“I should go check on the others. I suggest cleaning yourself up and perhaps fixing your hair.” As she left, he raised a hand to check on his now tousled hair and sighed.

“Sweet Mythal, Josie is gonna punish me when I get home.”


	2. A Healthy Routine (Vivienne) (Cunnilingus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne was always willing to help her friends. What's wrong with helping Josephine out with her routine?

Vivienne always made Adahlen’s hair stand up.

Don’t get him wrong. He liked her. But he could never tell what she was thinking.

Even now, when visited his quarters early in the morning, she had greeted Josephine warmly, but shortly after, she was sitting on his couch. And now, with her legs spread open, Josephine pushed him to his knees and again spoke to Vivienne,

“I must thank you for this Madame Vivienne. I do have some work to catch up on, but I must ensure that he receives his meal in the morning.” The elf’s face flushed. He knew that it was common for him to eat out Josie in the mornings, but he didn’t know she considered that a ‘meal’.

“Think nothing of it, my dear. I understand how important it is to keep your pet in a routine. I’m not sure if I told you, but I’ve attended a few Fetish Balls over the years. You two must come to the one in Bordeaux this year.” Vivienne unbuckled the belt around her waist in order to sweep open and present her shaven center. Josephine caressed his ear as she moved over to his desk, fiddling with papers,

“I have thought of it now that I have him. We shall see how the winds blow, yes?” She glanced up and caught Adahlen’s eye, “Be a good boy and eat, my love.” He squeaked and turned to Vivienne as she chuckled. The mage pushed her pelvis closer to the edge of her seat,

“No cause for worry, little pet. I’ll be filling in for your mistress this morning.” He glanced back over to Josephine, who was already working, and back to Vivienne’s bare lips. Licking his lips nervously, he leaned forward and began to slowly and softly lap at the folds. Vivienne hummed pleasantly and she continued to speak to Josephine, “Tell me, my dear, why haven’t you gotten a collar of some sort for your little pet here? It is as if you’re asking someone to scoop him up.”

“I haven’t been seriously looking, but I have had my eye out for pieces that can be stealthy to the common man.”

“Yes dear, slowly. That’s a good boy.” The elf squeaked into her folds, feeling pleased that she was already praising him, “Why not a choker, darling? Or perhaps something sturdy with the Montilyet crest? He would look lovely at a Fetish Ball with a leather collar. Or would a frilly humiliation collar be a better bet?” Adahlen jumped at the idea and began lapping and teasing her hole. Josephine hummed and Adahlen could hear her pen scrape across paper.

“I was thinking something more downplayed. Gloves and a mask perhaps. It would be easier to navigate such a party if he didn’t stand out.”

“My dear I’m afraid he’d stand out alone with his Dalish markings.” He drew her clit into his mouth and sucked, causing her to give a pleasing hum, “Yes, dear, like that. Circles now.” He gleefully followed her instructions and traced small circles around her clit with his tongue. And for the first time, he heard Madame Vivienne give a soft moan and she softly began to buck her hips into his mouth, “That’s a good boy.” A pit of pleasure formed in his belly, “Still, I insist on the collar, darling. You never know when a pet-less owner is on the hunt.” Josephine didn’t answer back and continued to work.

Lapping at her clit, Adahlen was able to piece together how she tastes. She has almost a delicate flavor and was not as musky as the other cunts he had taken a taste to. He also discovered what she liked. She was a fan of slow, but precise licks. But only on her clit. Her opening seemed much less sensitive. And while she preferred slow, she was still in charge. A well-manicured hand now gripped his hair firmly and moved his head about how she pleased.

And was it ever slow. Now used to having his jaw propped open for pleasure, he began to feel a dull ache as what felt like an hour passed by. Every time he attempted to speed up, she would slow him down with a sharp tug of his hair. But she did seem to enjoy it. Her thighs were drenched in arousal and she would occasionally let out small moans or purrs. Being in this submissive mindset for so long, his head was spinning and hazy and didn’t hear as Josephine walked up to the two of them,

“I finished the work, are you enjoying my pet, Madame?” Vivienne chuckled and maneuvered his head to drag over her clit,

“His endurance is impressive. You have trained him well, Josephine.” Leaning over Vivienne’s shoulder, Josephine hummed and lovingly pushed his hair from his eyes,

“He is a good boy.” His thighs clenched together as her lidded eyes bore into him, “Do you enjoy long bouts, Madame, or is it more difficult to finish?”

“Just enjoying the feeling, my dear.” Vivienne lolled her head back onto Josephine’s neck. The Antivan giggled and smiled down at her elven lover,

“_Adahlen_.” He shivered as her tongue tasted his name, “Be a good boy and finish off our guest.” Both women’s hands curled into his hair and he groaned into Vivienne’s folds, “And be sure to lick your plate clean.” Enthusiastically, Adahlen began to quickly flick his tongue over her clit, earning a hard buck into his mouth.

“That’s it.” The mage hissed.

“Don’t miss a drop, my love. It would be a waste and I would hate to punish you later for being a fussy eater.” He threw long, quick licks over her center, and both women’s fists directed him back to her clit.

“Suck.” Vivienne commanded and he roughly sucked her entire clit into his mouth and she let out a grunt, “Circles, my dear, and don’t stop.” And so, he followed the directions given to him and moved his tongue as quickly as he could. He could feel his ears flush at the sound of sex being the only thing in the room. And while Vivienne had her head lolled back, Josephine smiled at him with an almost predatory glint in her eye,

“Yes, that’s good, eat everything you’re given.” He struggled to keep up, but he wanted to please his mistress. Focused on the task at hand, he licked and sucked despite the fact that his jaw and tongue ached.

Very suddenly, Vivienne’s fingers dug into his scalp and her back arched as her lips opened in a silent shout. Adahlen could feel her clit pulsing against his tongue and he looked up to his mistress, expecting to be praised. His head swam as she gazed lovingly at him and smiled as he began to slowly drag his entire tongue through Vivienne’s folds. With the mage slumped against her shoulder, Josephine continued to caress his face and ear as he cleaned the remaining arousal from their guest. Pulling back, he sat back on the balls of his feet and planted his hands on the ground, waiting for his mistress to command him.

“Very good Adahlen.” She turned her gaze to Vivienne, “Do you require any aftercare, Madame?” Vivienne let out a tired chuckle,

“No, my dear. I’m not an affectionate woman. But please allow me to remain here for a while as I catch my breath.”

“Of course.” The elf watched as Josephine moved around the couch and kneeled with him. She collected his face in her hands and beamed,

“Oh, you were fantastic darling!” She closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply, ignoring the arousal drying on his face. As she pulled back, Adahlen smiled back,

“I love you. Is there anything else I should do?” Nuzzling his nose with her own, she giggled,

“Go bend over the bed, I’ll reward you before we need to attend to our duties.” The two shared a quick kiss and had matching grins as they sprinted into position.

He may never understand how Vivienne worked, but he knew Josephine.

And _gods_, was he in love.


	3. Beginnings (Josephine) (Vaginal Fingering)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write where it all began. In Haven, it wasn't just the Inquisition's first beginnings.

“Can I hide here?” Adahlen’s breath fell heavy as he quickly closed the door to Josephine’s office. The Antivan looked up from her desk and arched a brow at him, “I’m… I’m sorry for barging in. I just, really need someplace to hide. Please.” The woman blinked at him for a moment before sighing,

“Alright. But it wouldn’t do you well to hide by the door.” He sighed in relief and quickly trotted over to her desk, sitting on the floor next to her chair. She let out a breathy laugh, “So, who are you hiding from, ser?” He hummed,

“Solas… And Cassandra.” He paused, “And Mother Giselle.” Another pause, “And three men in the village. And maybe Harding.” Glancing down at him, she gave a bemused stare,

“What occurred to incur their ire?”

“Too many questions.” He sighed, “And demands and _shit I can’t answer_ and –” He glanced up as he felt Josephine thread her fingers into his hair. She jumped at his look,

“I’m sorry, is this alright?”

“Yeah.” She had been touching him a lot more recently. It began with a squeeze of the hand or a brush over his shoulder when she passed. But now she would comb her fingers through his hair or hug his arm as they walked through the snow within Haven. But he didn’t mind. After all – “It feels nice.”

“I’m glad.” Her smile was warm, “Please continue as to what is bothering you.”

“I just –” He sighed heavily again, “I ran into everyone today and it just felt like everyone had a question or demand and I just lost it when I ran into Cassandra. I nearly smacked her in the mouth.” Josephine had placed down her pen,

“What did she ask?”

“_Why can’t I add the Maker to my gods?”_ He threw his hands up, “Why is everyone in the Chantry trying to change my faith? I’m so tired of it!” He felt her fingers idly scratch his scalp,

“It is an unfair thing to ask.”

“I’m… I’m just not used to this. The attention and demands and disappointments. Everyone is disappointed in me _all the time_ and I just… I just can’t handle it.” He muttered, breath hitching, “I can’t help that I’m an elf or that I’m Dalish or not Andrastian. And who I am just makes people angrier.” Nails digging into his pants, he tried to not cry, “I just… I can’t –” Suddenly, Josephine removed her hand from his hair and moved to the floor with him. With a swift movement, she scooped up the elf and placed him sideways on her lap, causing him to squeak, “What are you –”

One of her hands cradled his head, threading through the hair once more and the other placed a thumb to his lips. He glanced up at her with misty eyes and she gave him a look he could only describe as caring. Her thumb pushed on his lips slightly,

“Josephine?” He muttered against flesh.

“Humor me.” She whispered and it sent a shiver down his spine, “It’s okay to cry. Feel free to place my thumb in your mouth if you do not wish to be heard.” He blinked at her, “But also, please tell me at any point if I am overstepping or causing you discomfort.” The two continued to stare at each other for a moment.

What she was saying felt… odd. It made his stomach feel weird, but also feel… safe? Protected? She was going to allow him to cry and ache and Creators, everything hurt, everything was _hard_. But he could trust Josephine, right?

Seconds later, he let his lips part, allowing her thumb to move into his mouth and he finally allowed his tears to flow. His breath hitched, and he curled into her lap. As he cried, his whimpers and whines were muffled by the thumb in his mouth and she drew him closer to whisper comfortingly,

“I know, Adahlen. I know. It’s hard. So many eyes are on you. But it’s alright. I’m here. I won’t let you get hurt. I have you.” He clutched to her clothes as he sobbed. He thought he would feel terrible about this, if it was with anyone else, he would feel absolutely awful. But it was Josephine. And she wasn’t judging him and was just letting him cry. He sucked her thumb further into his mouth and felt safe and cared for.

He didn’t know how long he cried for. Frustrated, angry tears soaked into his shirt. He was so tired. And yet things felt like they were just starting. He was never in charge back in his Clan. He was just fine with being told what to do. It was comfortable. Safe. He hated having the world look to him.

But like this? Josephine was holding him close – the pressure of being squeezed was _nice_. She was allowing him to just be and it was so _nice_. Just as his cries begun to soften, she slowly pulled her thumb from his mouth. But he felt… empty now. Open. He looked up at her and whined gently. Her eyes crinkled slightly and a kind smile broke onto her face.

“Yes?” An opening. He’d have to respond –

“Can I have more?” The words hitched through the sniffles, but her smile widened. She lifted her hand again and touched his lips with her pointer and middle fingers.

“Is this alright?” His hands tensed as her eyes burned into him.

“Yes.” Opening his mouth, the two fingers slowly pressed inside. Much more and _wider_ than her thumb. She continued pressing inside before he coughed a little. She pulled back slightly,

“I’m sorry, that must’ve been a little too much for you.” Just a little, but it was perfect now. He sucked a little on her fingers and she gave a small laugh. “Good.”

The sudden new intrusion was making his head spin, but it was good in a way. Being in such a vulnerable state, it was actually sort of nice to have someone just _do_ while he didn’t think.

“Is this still alright?” She asked in a husky tone, her two fingers caressing his tongue. He nodded shakily. This was okay. She was taking care of him. He was okay. He sucked gently on her fingers while soft tears rolled down his face. He sniffled and sucked and began to squirm with her eyes on him. There was still that caring look but also something… starving? Wanting? Suddenly her fingers were gone from his warm mouth and he let out a low whine in disappointment. A ghost of a smile graced her lips and he felt her fingers touch the corner of his shirt. He tensed at the contact and he watched as her face gave a twitch of concern.

“Is this still alright with you?” Just her voice alone caused him to relax and he nodded. She carefully swept her hand under his shirt and began to brush her fingers over his torso, caressing him and rubbing in soothing circles. She rubbed and rubbed and her face got closer to his. Their foreheads were pressed together and his tears had stopped but he still felt vulnerable. The breath softly mixed together and her hand rubbed higher and higher until her fingers brushed against the binding tank he wore.

“Is it alright if I…?” He could feel his ears flush and he thought about it. That was… too much. But maybe over was alright.

“Only over. Don’t go under. Please.” He half expected her to retract, but she only nodded and began to rub gentle circles up the length of his chest, never staying in one place long and never dipping below his binding top. She rubbed his torso up and down and he shivered as she whispered hotly against his lips,

“You’re so good, _Adahlen_.” He quivered and almost began crying again, “You’re so strong all the time. It’s alright to be afraid or to need comfort.” Her lip grazed his and her hand stopped moving. Both of them breathing the other in, she asked in a voice so soft he almost missed it, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.” He whispered back. It took a small lean forward to gently capture his lips in her own and he felt like he was going to explode. But Josephine held him in her arms and she kissed him gently but with enough pressure that it kept him grounded. Josephine had him, he was okay. Now, as she pecked and licked at his lips, he was quivering and shaking for quite a different reason than before.

Adahlen had been enamored by Josephine the second she had greeted him like an elf. She was kind, even when he was an enemy and he thought about kissing her often. He just never thought he would get this far. Especially so soon.

His fingers dug into her delicate finery and she pressed against him with a firm sort of affection he supposed that many would describe as passionate. He gasped and whimpered into her mouth and that only seemed to spur her on more. She began to kiss and rub at him with a gentle, yet firm aggression. Her firm touches made him squirm as a pit of pleasure formed in his stomach. Her tongue traced his lips and he gasped.

“Is that okay?” He nodded shakily and she frowned for a moment and her hand stopped moving, “Is that okay?” She repeated herself and he squeaked, “We can stop if you’d like.” His hands gripped harder at the thought,

“No!” She gave a pleased smile and he squirmed with embarrassment, “Please don’t stop… and yes, please kiss me like that. Maybe go slower.” She took it to heart and as she kissed him again, she moved much slower, making his head spin. Her fingers touched his stomach, the soft lines of muscle, but he felt like dough in her hands. And as she dragged her nails lightly, he quivered. Suddenly, she stopped touching and kissing him. It took a moment to realize that Josephine’s fingers were now mere centimeters above his sex and he tensed once more,

“Is this alright, Adahlen?” Depending on what she wanted… “May I rub over your clothes?” She must’ve seen his slight distress and he was thankful for that.

“Yes, please.” He whispered, earning him a soft kiss as her hand dragged down and cupped him through his clothes. Moaning into her mouth, he bucked slightly at her slow palming. Her fingers pressed into him firmly and she nipped at his lip,

“No moving, alright?” He nodded and tried to not move as her hand began rubbing him again. The pressure of being held to her helped. And grinding his heels into the ground. He had barely touched himself before, but her ministrations were making him feel things he hadn’t before. She shifted from using her palm to pressing fingers against him and he keened. Gods, it felt _good_. After a moment, she moved her hand slowly up the length of his crotch and her hand met his skin again. Just as he was about to whine from lack of contact, her fingertips dipped under his hemline and she pulled her face away to look at him,

“May I touch you, Adahlen?” He bit his lip and felt himself clench at the thought, “I can stop if you’d –”

“Don’t stop.” The words spilled from his mouth and he knew this is what he wanted, “Please, touch me.” That was what she needed to hear. Her fingers dove into his trousers with the same softness that she had been showing him and she kissed him again as soon as a whine began to escape his lips. Soft, delicate fingers explored his folds entirely, memorizing every crook, cranny, and level of sensitivity. And as she rubbed, he moved his hips slightly, causing her to giggle at him. He was slick with need and her fingers moved over him smoothly. She continued to touch him and whispered comforting words to him in Antivan.

Josephine was always so kind to him. Even when things didn’t go well, she was _kind_. She would talk to him in the evenings and he lived to make her laugh. In the past weeks, he knew that his heart was set on her, but he never imagined that she would also be interested in him. Especially not like this. He had barely kissed anyone before this and yet he wanted to give this woman everything. She wasn’t a fighter, but she made him feel _safe_, something he has never truly felt until now. And with her finger teasing his hole, he felt his heart burst as she asked again,

“Is this alright?”

“Please.” He whimpered against her, “It’s alright. _Please_.”

“Please what?” She whispered against his lips again. The scent of her breath was making his head hazy, “Use your words or I’m stopping.” This earned her a whine,

“Please Josephine… please, _please_ –” He swallowed thickly, “_Fuck_ me… fill me please.” Although his face felt as if he would combust, he didn’t shy away. And as he felt her finger slowly tease its way inside of him, he groaned against her lips and could feel her smile.

“_Good boy_.” Breath hot against him, he shuddered as she captured his lips once more. Josephine took her time – dipping her finger into him at a pace that made him want to buck his hips. Once the movement was smooth and his walls gave no resistance, she hilted inside and curled forward, earning a sharp cry into her mouth. A smile on her face, she began shushing him, “Your cries are delicious, but please, you must be quieter.”

He tried focusing on his breath, but the slow sensual dip of her finger made it difficult. Tugging lightly on her scarf, he was able to coax her into a kiss in order to silence his cries. Through it all, she continued to press into him, experimenting with how his body responded to her. After a while, it seemed she preferred to curl her finger, drawing high-pitched gasps from his lips. A moment passed and she pulled away,

“Can I try two?” She breathed against him, her breath making him dizzy.

“_Yes_.” Gods, there was more? She had more to give him? “Please.” Peppering kisses along his nose, she took out her finger and began to rub two digits between his folds. After a moment, he felt the fingers tease his hole and _dip_ inside –

This time it was a low groan from him as her fingers stretched him wide open. She took her time, making him pant with want by the time her fingers hilted inside. But after she gave him a moment, her fingers began to move, slow and torturous. And every moment he thought he was growing accustomed to the drag of her digits; she would move them in a way that made shocks of pleasure course through him. But when she pressed deep inside and curled, he threw his head back and let out a loud wanton squeal. Josephine only chuckled and picked up the pace, curling her fingers each time.

“Bad boy, being so loud.” She kissed the length of his throat as he panted, “But that’s alright. I’ll train you to follow.” And it continued. In this moment, Adahlen became very aware that the only sounds in the room were his occasional whines and the wet sound of sex as Josephine fucked him. But that fact made the pit in his stomach grow until it felt like something was creeping up on him,

“Jose…Josephine –” He whimpered against her,

“Are you close?” Her eyes were dark, yet bright, boring into him with deep want.

“I – I think so.” Another whimper, “What do I do?”

“Don’t fight it.” She whispered, “I want you to cum for me, little one.”

Her saying that was enough. When the chord broke, he arched into her and kissed her as if she was the last thing giving him breath. And as he moaned his way through, she continued to rub and pump her fingers into him, dragging it on as long as possible. But even kissing was difficult, because she was grinning wide.

It felt like an eternity, but when it finally ended, he still felt safe and secure in her arms. He was quivering and shaking, but he felt much better. Josephine had made him feel safe and cared for and it was _wonderful_. She began to pepper soft kisses across his brow and whispered against his skin,

“You were so good. What a _good boy_.” The term made his stomach jump. There was something about it that was just so – “I’m so proud of you.” His body pulsed with delightful aftershocks with her words and he looked up at her through tired eyes. She smiled softly down at him, beaming with pride and looking as satisfied as he felt, “I’m going to pull out now, alright?” A whine broke from his throat.

“Not yet. Please? I really like it.” She giggled and kissed him again.

“That’s such a good boy.” He clenched at the words and she cooed. They both sat there for a few minutes while his body cooled down.

“Alright. I’m okay now.” She hummed in response and he felt her fingers slowly retract. A part of him ached at the loss of fingers. What comes next after this? A wheel turned in his head and though tired, he felt a small surge of arousal fill him. He wanted to continue to be good.

“Josephine… do... do you want me to…?”

“Oh!” She had the decency to look shocked for a moment, “No, thank you. I am quite fine. I enjoy giving and watching more than receiving.”

“If you’re sure.” A pause, “Josephine?”

“Yes?”

“This isn’t just… a one-time thing, right?” The kind look was gone from her eyes in an instant, being replaced by something predatory. Almost feral. He swallowed nervously.

“Perhaps I wasn’t clear with my actions.” Suddenly, her hand was gripping between his legs, causing him to yelp, “This is mine. And only mine. I don’t plan on sharing you anytime soon. Nor do I plan on setting my sights elsewhere.” He beamed.

“Okay.”

At the time, what he didn’t know was that this was just the beginning of a very interesting relationship. And ‘anytime soon’ meant she would eventually. There was more to come. Much more.


	4. Where Sharing Started (Dorian) (Blowjob/Anal)

When Josephine had talked to him about introducing others to their bed, he hadn’t thought it would be soon. Don’t get him wrong, they spoke of it, what was and wasn’t allowed, he was just distracted by other things. But a week later, she came up to him during the day, and whispered in his ear about Dorian joining them that evening. At that, he felt an odd sense of panic and excitement. But it wasn’t until he made his way to his quarters that night that it really set in. Dorian and Josephine were waiting for him, talking and drinking tea. The second that Josephine saw him, however, her kind smile _smoldered_.

“Oh good, he’s arrived.” Dorian gave him his usual grin, but Adahlen could see a trace of arousal behind his eyes and gulped, feeling like prey between these two.

“Adahlen, knees.” Wordlessly, the elf slipped onto his knees and went red as the woman put two fingers at his lips. Embarrassed, he took them into his mouth and began to softly suck. Josephine smiled and turned back to Dorian, “As I was saying, I’ve been training him since Haven.” Dorian didn’t respond to the elf’s ministrations and sat back,

“I see. A few months then? What has he learned, Lady Josephine?”

“Basic commands, in particular. Going to his knees, he’s learnt when to suck my fingers… But I’ve managed to train him into comfortably taking average lengths into his mouth and backside.” To distract from his burning face, Adahlen tried to focus on sucking her fingers. The last part was true, as well. Josephine had him taking toys down his throat and has been slowly getting him accustomed to being fucked in the ass. It wasn’t easy at first, but he had done well recently. Dorian hummed,

“Well, how should we begin then?” The elf jumped around her fingers and Josephine smiled.

“Why don’t we begin by introducing him to you? He is new to this.” Standing, Josephine caressed his ear and removed the fingers from his mouth and smiled down at him, “Are you still alright, Adahlen?” He nodded and her grin grew, “Good. Follow, little one.” He stood as well and followed her in front of Dorian. As she got him to his knees, she turned back to the Tevene, “Why not let him suck your fingers for a while? Or have him touch you above the clothes?”

“Capital ideas, Josephine.” The man smirked, “Why not both?” The man offered the elf a finger to his lips and Adahlen carefully moved his lips around it. Dorian’s finger wasn’t as soft as Josephine’s, but it was bigger and definitely different. Distracted by interacting with the new finger, he hadn’t noticed the man took his hand and made him grip him through his clothes until he felt the member tense. As Adahlen squeaked, Dorian gave a laugh, “Oh, he is an adorable thing, isn’t he?”

As the two humans continued to speak, Adahlen focused on the finger in his mouth. He licked and sucked for a minute or so, he grew accustomed to the finger. He supposed the man could also tell, because not a moment later, a second was pressed beyond his lips and he nearly gagged out of shock. At this, the man stilled his hand and allowed the elf to become comfortable. Once he was, Adahlen bobbed his head lightly, sucking on the fingers, the action causing his hand to rub slightly on his clothed member.

At this, Dorian pulled his fingers from the elf’s mouth and brought his hand up to his hair. Pulling his face down, he pressed the elf between his legs, rubbing his length against his face through his clothes. Adahlen shivered and felt himself falling into a submissive headspace, loving the feeling of being used like this. Shortly, the elf caught himself rubbing his cheek against the man’s crotch and whimpering, wanting more. Dorian and Josephine cooed at him and he felt himself give an embarrassed smile. He barely heard Josephine ask,

“Would you like to relieve yourself of your trousers, sir?”

“Why not?” Dorian’s hand moved along his scalp and continued to rub his prick along Adahlen’s face, “Let’s see how he responds.” Not a moment later, a hand was pulling him away with the back of his shirt. While Dorian fiddled with his belt, the elf glanced behind him to see Josephine looking absolutely pleased, a dusty blush on her cheeks.

“Are you alright so far?”

“Yes mistress.” His tongue felt thick. He knew from that alone that he was getting pretty deep into subspace. The Antivan beamed at him, caressed his ear, turned him back to Dorian, and began speaking to the mage once more.

As Dorian’s pants came open, his cock sprung up quickly, nearly hitting Adahlen in the eye. The uncircumcised length wasn’t bigger than anything Josephine had used on him, but it was a fair size. Carefully, the elf brought his fingers around Dorian’s length and oh so slowly began to stroke, watching how the skin moved and how Dorian reacted. Now touching Dorian with his bare hand, he didn’t realize how warm dicks really were. After a moment of stroking, the man stopped in the middle of his sentence to let out a soft moan and the elf became more confident in his touches. Curiously, he pulled down on the man’s skin, watching his cockhead peek out. Slowly, the elf leant forward and gave the prick a delicate kiss, causing it to jump. Knowing this game, he continued to press into the man, stopping only once to have his mouth adjust to the length. Once his lips touched Dorian’s waist, both of the humans in the room let out soft sounds of approval.

“Good boy.” Josephine cooed at him, running a hand through his hair. Wanting more praise, Adahlen began to slowly drag his mouth over the man’s length, reaching the tip and slowly taking it once more, “If there’s something you like in particular, please, just tell or direct him.”

“This is good for now.” Dorian sighed, threading a hand into the elf’s hair, “So… Ambassador, as I was saying –” As the humans spoke, Adahlen worked on Dorian’s stiff length. Slowly, he began to realize what the man liked and disliked. For example, Dorian liked when he sucked on the tip. He disliked when he would gag by accident. But he _really_ liked it when he came off of his length to suck on one of his balls. The man gasped when that happened and pulled on the elf’s hair and instead pressed the elf’s mouth over his length and directed him to massage his testicles instead. Once he did, Dorian groaned and bucked into his mouth. Adahlen shivered when he heard Josephine giggle,

“Enjoying yourself, ser?”

“_Immensely_.” Dorian dragged his hand through the elf’s hair as his head bobbed.

“Would you like to move him to the bed?” Both men tensed at the notion, “If you’d like, of course. If this is how you’d like to take him, I’m fine with that too.”

“No.” Dorian sighed, “I would like to. I want to be inside him.” Adahlen squeaked around the cock in his mouth and he heard Josephine give a gasp and then a giggle. Well at least she was excited. The man pulled on his hair again until his mouth was off of his cock and he felt Josephine move behind him. He allowed his mistress to move him to the bed and lay him on his stomach, with his waist hanging off the bed. As she moved to sit by his head, he could feel Dorian messing with his trousers. Glancing up at Josephine, she smiled lovingly at him,

“You’re doing so very well. Are you doing alright?” He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yes, mistress.” She beamed at him.

“Wonderful. And you’re alright with continuing?”

“Yes, mistress.” Not a moment later, he felt a wet finger circle his asshole, soft and probing.

“He’s a little tight.” Dorian muttered.

“Next time I’ll be sure to prepare him beforehand, I apologize ser.”

“No worries. There’s something special about loosening someone up. It’s almost like picking a lock.” The man gave a laugh as he slowly dipped a finger inside. The elf let out a sigh as the man teased and eased him open, fingering him with one and then two fingers. His fingers were much bigger than Josephine’s but they weren’t anything he couldn’t handle. That, and they felt _so good_. Once he was happy with the amount of tension and had a rhythm going, he chuckled, “There we go.”

As Dorian’s fingers pulled out, it was only a moment before Adahlen felt his cockhead probing him. Pleasure bloomed from his ministrations, and Adahlen pressed his face into Josephine’s lap as he moaned. At the motion, she began running her fingers through his hair. Dorian continued to press inside, his cock disappearing inch by inch. Each second caused pleasure to bloom in his belly. Creators, Dorian was so warm. With the full length now pushed inside, Adahlen was panting from the full feeling. But hearing a low moan from Josephine, he glanced over and saw that she looked absolutely enraptured.

“Would you be using his mouth while I use him?” Dorian rolled his hips, pressing in even deeper and making the elf squeak.

“Perhaps another time. I wish to fully appreciate the scene and I don’t want to overwhelm his first time taking another.” Dorian hummed and began to move, dragging his length slowly out of the elf, causing him to mewl, before quickly thrusting back in, earning him a squeal. The two humans chuckled at the response and the man repeated the action.

Although Josephine had been preparing him to take cocks for a while, nothing prepared him for the _warmth_. Dorian’s length spread him open again and again and with each time, he spread a warmth inside of him that made his belly burn. And now that he had a pace going, Adahlen panted and whimpered every time Dorian’s hips made a soft slap against his own.

The elf could tell that Josephine was enjoying herself. As Dorian fucked him, he looked up at her face and saw a mix of awe and arousal on her face. Her eyes flickering from the elf’s ass to his wanton expression, he could see her bite her lip. But the subtle rocking of her hips against nothing was a good indicator too.

The mage was definitely enjoying himself as well. Dorian took glee every time he repositioned and got a new response. Or was enthusiastic whenever he managed to find a spot that made the elf keen. Eventually though, the man grew tired of teasing and gripped Adahlen’s hips tightly as he pounded into him. With every short jostle of the hips that slammed into his ass, whimpering grunts fell from his lips. Insides aflame, all he could do was grip into his mistress and let himself be used.

With each half stroke, Dorian’s hot balls slapped into his folds, giving a teasing stimulation, but nowhere near actual pleasure. He almost felt like sobbing being so on the edge, and yet so far away. He just wanted to cum so badly, but knew it wasn’t possible without more stimulation. But another part of him, deep inside, wanted Dorian to make the suffering worse. He wanted it to drive him crazier and for the man to cum inside of his elven ass while his Mistress watched. And with each thrust, the desire grew and overtook his need to finish. And it seemed as if his Mistress knew too.

“Would you like to finish inside him?” At Josephine’s question, both men groaned and Adahlen’s hole clenched, making Dorian go faster. More curses fell from his mouth as he responded,

“Maker, _yes_.” The elf felt the hands in his hair tighten.

“Oh, please Dorian, fill him.” At this, the man came with a loud grunt, his nails digging into the elf’s skin. Adahlen trembled and pressed against the sheets as he could feel Dorian’s balls clench against his lips and the cock inside of him jump with each shot of cum. Even as the man’s movements slowed and he was panting, Adahlen still felt a hazy throb of need. But he knew why. He and Josephine learned quickly that no matter how much it was, anal just wasn’t enough for him and she loved that fact. It made it easy for her to control his orgasms. Feeling Dorian continue to empty his ass made him quiver with need. He greedily tensed his hole to feel tighter and arched his back to really feel the mage’s hot testicles pressed against his lips. He was so lost in the feeling that it was almost disappointing when his cock stopped pulsing and he took a deep sigh.

“That was wonderful.” Dorian purred, his dick still buried inside the elf. Josephine hummed and dragged her hand over the elf’s shaved hair.

“Will you be using him again tonight, Lord Dorian?” The mage sighed happily,

“I’m content for the night, my Lady.”

“Do you require aftercare, ser?”

“Hm…” He mused over it, “Not really. Though, I’d like to lounge on this bed for a while, if you don’t mind.”

“Please feel free. Would you mind if I rewarded him?” That made Adahlen clench. A reward?

“Bur of course.” Dorian exclaimed, “Although if you do, there might be the chance if I’d want to use him again.”

“If that occurs, I’m sure we can discuss things.” Adahlen felt her hand him something. A moment later, he mewled as the length in his ass began to leave. But as soon as it was gone, his ass was filled again with a soft plug. Dorian let go of him and he yelped as Josephine rolled him over.

“You’ve been so good for me.” Josephine’s eyes bored into him, making his insides burn. He gave a sheepish smile.

“Have I?” Her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

“Of course. Would you like a reward?”

“Yes, please Mistress.” Shivering at the sultry gaze she gave him, he watched her lips move as she responded.

“Good.” She began to move off the bed, “Spread your legs and wait for me then.”

“Yes miss.” The elf tried to not tremble as he laid back. As he lolled his head back, he crossed eyes with a naked Dorian who was sipping wine and watching the scene not five feet away. For a moment he almost grew embarrassed and turned back, but a sudden hand pressed against his head, keeping him there. Not a moment later, he felt the familiar feel of his Mistress’ toy spreading his folds and he watched Dorian smirk and take another sip as he was filled once more.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
